marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bakuto's Katana
Bakuto's Katana is traditional Japanese sword carried by Bakuto. History Bakuto's Weapon almost beheading Harold Meachum]] During many years, Bakuto used his katana to execute various kings, emperors, lords, and tyrants. Bakuto prepared his sword to execute Harold Meachum. Just before Bakuto's blade could drop, however, Danny Rand arrived just in time and stopped him, with Bakuto noting how close he had left it. Being attacked by Colleen Wing and Davos, Bakuto used his sword against Rand. Bakuto managed to slash Rand across the chest, causing only minor injuries before the pair engaged in their fierce battle. During their fight, Bakuto swung his sword furiously at Rand, who managed to catch it in the palm of his hands while Bakuto had furiously attempted to then finally kill him. uses his katana against Colleen Wing]] At Bakuto was cornered and challenged to duel by Wing. Accepting the challenge, Bakuto raised his sword and pointed at Wing, before walking backwards and stepping out into the rain, with Bakuto still keeping the eyes trained onto Wing while she was preparing herself to make the first strike against Bakuto. Bakuto and Wing locked their swords together before Bakuto was able to take advantage and struck Wing in the stomach with the butt of his sword before kicking her away. Countering Wing's next strike, Bakuto managed to cut Wing's katana in half with a single strong blow.Iron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Later, Bakuto drew his sword ready for the fight against the Defenders at Midland Circle when they came to save Danny Rand. Daredevil used his own Billy Club to block and counter his attacks. Becoming enraged that he could not kill his opponent as easily as he would like, Bakuto's strikes become stronger, smashing his blade into the concrete blocks and destroying them, all while Daredevil continued avoiding every strike until Colleen Wing appeared and managed to block Bakuto's strike. Seeing that they were quickly losing this battle, Murakami called out to Bakuto before cutting into a gas pipe, which Bakuto then ignited by grinding his sword over the ground and causing sparks to hit the gas. As the flames separated the Hand leaders from the Defenders, they then made their hasty retreat from the losing fight.The Defenders: 1.08: The Defenders Bakuto followed Wing into an empty boiler room where he began calmly searching for her, with his sword drawn and ready for a clash. Wing then attacked him as the two began clashing swords, with Wing still determined to land a killing blow against her former sensei. The pair continued fighting around the boiler room and Bakuto managed to slash her across the back. Then Wing was assisted by Misty Knight who had arrived on the scene. Upon seeing Bakuto cleaning his blade of Wing's blood, Knight ordered him to drop his sword and he refused. Bakuto then subdued Wing before holding Temple's throat between his swords, promising to take away her new family. Knight then charged in to aid Temple, resulting in Bakuto slicing off Knight's right arm.The Defenders: 1.08: The Defenders References Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Items Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Weapons Category:The Defenders Items Category:The Defenders Weapons